otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raisa Amondella
Alternate-Lunite female best known for her associations with Jeff Ryan and the Watchers. She was also the Captain of the GMF Athena. Physical Appearance A slender Lunite female, probably in her mid to late twenties, who stands about 5 feet 5 inches. She possesses raven black hair, styled to frame her face. When loose, it hangs in her eyes, normally when shes trying to look at something. The hair is short, hovering around her ears, but layered so the top part is shorter, while the bottom is longer, actually hanging below her ears. Different pieces have been trimmed so they frame her face. As the light dances across her features, two things can be noticed about this women. First is her black hair, which, when caught in the appropriate light, flashes with natural dark blue highlights, similar to the shades that would be found in the dark ink that come and go, depending on light. The second thing which is normally noticed are her bright emerald green eyes, which sparkle, just like the real gems. The hair and eyes contrast sharply against the whiteness of her skin, something typical for her race. The skin is creamy, and she doesnt possess freckles, or any other form of imperfection, excluding the soft rose hue, which she bears on her delicate cheeks, which is noticed a little more in the warmer climates. Despite the rose color of her cheeks, she still looks very pale, and quite underfed at the moment. She has an athletic figure, small shapely curves, though nothing large, going for a more petite look. Her body is made up of hard, lean muscles, coming for years of conditioning. A small scar, one her right wrist, is one piece of evidence of her clumsiness in earlier years. Though small, it is clearly seen against her skin. Childhood Born: April 1, 2978 Siblings: One older brother, Nicholas Amondella Jr. Left home when Raisa was 15. Parents: Michelle and Nicholas Amondella Sr. (Divorced) Growing up, Raisa was always closer to her brother than either of her parents. Because of this, she grew up very athletic, always getting into scrapes. Even though she was several years younger, her brother always would look out for her in a protective fashion, more like a second father, only more caring and attentive. However, after he left the planet, relationships grew worse with both parents, though particularly her father, who put pressure on her to make something of her life. At 16, one year after Nicholas Jr. left home, Raisa's parents divorced, her mother leaving to create a career in journalism. At the age of 20, she left home, moving to the capital in order to, not only find her mother, but start her own career in journalism. Employment Shown as being able to adjust to most situations that she's put into, Raisa tends to be able to take on most jobs, no matter how large or small and do well in them. In her life, she has never kept a real long term, or stead career, instead flopping from one thing to another as she sees fit. More than once, she had switched to a completely different career, either for money reasons, or to take advantage of whatever resources her new employment might offer. All and all, she's a hard worker, but keen on looking out for herself. Life in Journalism For four years, Raisa struggled through a mediocre journalism career, eventually moving to Neidermeyer's Landing, later renamed Freedom's Landing. Perhaps in her quiet nature, or out of fear of Neidermeyer himself, she never started looking into bigger stories, always remaining invisible to the public eye, and never making it to the big league, as it were. Life didn't seem as though it would be getting much more interesting, up until the point that she met Jeff Ryan, newly elected Senator of Luna. After a few meetings, Ryan offered Raisa a job in his office as a personal secretary. She accepted. Secretarial Work From 3003 until Jeff Ryan's disappearance from the political world, Raisa served as a faithful secretary to the Senator. Shortly after coming to work for Ryan, the two traveled to La Terre, where he left her to start a relationship with Governor Patricia Danvers and as many senators as possible. This lead Raisa to meet and befriend Valerie Austin, Senator of Commerce, among other people of all sorts, many including Lunites that were seeking medical attention for the Thul Resquencing Virus that plagued the people of Luna. It was also here on La Terre that Raisa met her first fiancee, Isoruku Tanaka. Soon after this meeting, Raisa returned to Luna, and Freedom's Landing. After her return to Luna, Raisa settled down in her work for Jeff Ryan, and after a time, was sent back to La Terre, all the while dating Tanaka, who actually followed her to Luna on business, and then back to La Terre. It was after the Senate's move to Phoenix that brought Raisa back to Luna for the longest period of time. Here in Phoenix is where Jeff Ryan resigned from the Senate, and first rumors of her alleged relationship with him began to surface, since she resigned from governmental work only moments after he did. This brought about some tension between herself and Tanaka, though that was resolved when he asked her to marry him, and she accepted. Freelance Work After Raisa's resignation from the Lunite Government, and Jeff Ryan's disappearance, she returned to La Terre for a while until messages drew her back to Luna. From that point, she began working in the Blue Dog Pool Hall as a manager, under Michael Lochley. This, for the most part, remained constant until the announcement that the alternate version of Luna was going to be sent back, replaced with the original Luna. Like many others, Raisa elected to stay behind in this universe, taking refuge once again on La Terre with several other Lunites. Here she seems to drop off of the map a bit, as does her relationship with Tanaka, which suffered quite a bit as he was publicly denounced for tax evasion on Sivad. Their relationship eventually failed, though they remained uneasy friends for quite some time. When Jeff Ryan finally resurfaced, the two began a fairly open relationship, up until his first death through an exploding transport ship as he was preparing to take captaincy for a Castori research ship. Before his death, Ryan began his famed organization, the Watchers, with Raisa becoming one of the leading members. After this, Raisa mostly worked freelance for different companies off of La Terre, minor secretarial jobs, or basic odds and ends. This came to an end after she returned to the now original Luna and took up managing the Black Cat Pool Hall. It is during this time that she renewed her friendship with Ren Arnassis, who had taken a position in the RNS. While on Luna, working, Jeff Ryan appeared, alive, again. Having just escaped from prison, Ryan took refuge in the Black Cat, reuniting himself with Raisa for a brief moment in time. Here, Andreo Ignazio tried to take Ryan into custody, leading to a rather sticky situation. It ended with Andreo escaping, Raisa shot by Jeff Ryan in the shoulder, after being used a meat shield by Andreo, and Ryan fleeing to the Sparefish Bar for a hostage situation, where he was later captured. With this latest incident, Raisa returned to La Terre, where she stayed, pretty torn up, until she was lured back to Luna by the Governor, Fuad. After some negotiations, and going completely against the advice of all of her friends, Raisa took a position in Fuad's office, hoping to find information about Ryan. This lasted up until the Guardian Fleet saw fit to arrest her and hold her for several days, questioning her affiliation with the Watchers. Upon her release, she fled to La Terre, severely traumatized. Once again, she seems to drop off the map. She only reappears publically in December of 3003 at the Peace Conference on Sol Station with Dirk Chyremeson and Daker Rymn. It's during this time on Sol Station that she gets involved with Ren Arnassis romantically. This relationship continues for about a year, mostly situated on La Terre, though the couple eventually move on to Antimone, where they eventually meet back up with Jeff Ryan, who just refuses to stay dead. After large amounts of fighting, Raisa and Arnassis break up, and she goes back to Ryan. The two end up getting married April 3005. Immediately after the wedding, Ryan takes off on another mission, leaving Raisa behind to control the Watchers as Watcher One, and fend for herself. She begins to tutor people in self-defense as a day job, and meets up with another Watcher, Bek Janson, to discuss the future of the organization. Raisa and Janson end up having an affair, though very soon Janson ends up dying in a shuttle crash en route to another planet on Watcher business. Upset, Raisa goes to Sivad where she meets back up with her husband, but he suspects of her infidelity, and they divorce. The marriage lasted about three months. Sivad After this newest trouble, Raisa takes a job as chief of staff for Geoffrey Cruyer, the new Minister of Health. Here, she acted as his personal assistant, body guard when needed, and overseer of his activities. She accompanied him onto the Athena during the Thul crisis, seeing first hand what was happening to the people that were infected. Once this is taken care of, however, and the two return to Sivad, a scandal broke out over Regisan, a drug mean to help with Isherwood Syndrome. Cruyer set up a committee to look into the drug, and the illness to see if the recent deaths had anything to do with either topic. On the day of the announcement, however, Cruyer did not show up, leaving it to Raisa to give the report. Afterwards, while looking for her employer in his home of Aniger-on-Nova. Here she found him badly beaten, and unconscious. Soon, it became apparent that he had lost his memory, and was having trouble speaking due to brain damage. In an effort to uncover the truth, Raisa began a quiet investigation with one of the few Watchers that remained somewhat loyal to her after Jeff retaking the organization, Larin Weyr. The two discovered a large scale cover up and obvious political corruption, which was a harsh blow for Raisa, who had begun to respect her employer as a person, and politician. While trying to recover information from a safe in her office, a friend of Larin tried to blow up the safe, which brought about police, and Raisa ended up getting shot again, put in the hospital for an energy blast directly to the chest. Originally charged with treason and facing the possibility of a hanging, Raisa did nothing but wait, and after a while, Cruyer ended up taking responsibility for everything, thus setting her free of all blame, though she does try to avoid Sivad when possible. Athena Exploratory Service Returning to La Terre after the events on Sivad, Raisa takes a job working security on the Artemis, under John Weindrbac. Here, she is actually reunited with old friends, such at Valerie Austin and Ren Arnassis. After some trouble within AES, and the Artemis is grounded from having too small of a crew, Raisa shifts to the Athena as the ship's Security Officer. This works out fairly well until Marlan's disapperance and ascension as a Kamir. The crew begins to receive hostility on Ungstir for association with Marlan in the fall of 3006, and a mob begins to crowd in on the ship. Raisa takes charge, and along with Remy LeBeau, they drive the crowd back enough until both can get their ships off of Ungstir. While on New Luna, after speaking with Wiendrbac about naming some form of captain until Marlan's return, Raisa is given the Athena. She remained Captain of the Athena up until the end of 3006, when she sent in her resignation under the reasoning that she wanted to get rid of the bounty that was placed on her head by OARAS for her associations with Brandon McDowell. OARAS Directly after leaving the Athena's employ, she got transportation to U-999, the alleged headquarters of the group after her. In a stroke of pure stupidity, she allowed herself to be caught, and then tortured/tested for about a day and a half before being able to send off the necessary message to alert the Watchers of her kidnap. Less than twenty-four hours after her message went out, Brandon McDowell gave himself up on the Landing Pad of U-999, and both were now caught. In a rather stunning display of brutality, the pair were able to break free during a prisoner transfer from th TSS Night Saber to a larger more extensive research facility. They left three of the 'Suits' dead in the airlock of the ship, and managed to pilot it back to Ungstir, where, after a brief meeting with the Saviour's Haste, they returned to Demaria. The year 3007 Life progressed for Raisa from this point onward. Though in a relationship with Tom Rathenhope, now working security for the Haste, she was also in a very open relationship with McDowell, the two living together, and making no attempt at hiding their obviously sexual draw to each other. The aftermath of OARAS proved uneventful, with the bounty being dropped, and the bounter hunters finally dropping off the map. From the start of the new year, the Lunite was able to keep herself out of trouble, mostly spending time in relaxation on Demaria, which was becoming a permenant residence for her. In early January, Raisa and Rathenhope broke up on rather bad terms, mostly due to the more serious relationship starting to bloom between her and McDowell. For some time, she and Rathenhope were not on speaking terms, but that rift eventually healed into a close friendship as he moved on to other people. In February, after some tests done by close friend Elinor Freyssinet, she was proven to be pregnant, and shortly after that, McDowell proposed privately. For many, it is unknown that the couple secretly eloped shortly after the first proposal, and later, in public, he proposed again, and they began to make plans for their future. However, things began to take a turn for the worse as the relationship progressed. There were arguments and trials, like all relationships have, and it progressed to the point that McDowell left to take a journey into the Sandmother for an undetermined amount of time. During this period, Raisa took a trip to New Luna, and ended up having a one night stand with Lucius Castus of the New Luna Militia, with whom she had already been flirting with on a number of previous occasions. The two agreed to just remain friends, and hide this little act of infidelity from McDowell if he returned. He did, in fact, return, and Raisa was unable to hold her silence, which almost completely destroyed the couple's relationship which was already on the rocks. She moved out, staying in a small hotel in New Alhira, agreeing that they needed to start over, even if they did keep their marriage vows intact. They eventually moved back in together, after much struggle, and focused on trying to keep going strong. It was about this time that Raisa had an unusual visitor drop in on her. Her brother, who had disappeared so many years ago, found his way to Demaria, where he revealed himself to his sister. She readily accepted him back into her life and family, after one good punch to the stomach. He has remained a faithful support through thick and thin, including more relationship issues with McDowell. She also became determined to set him up with someone to see him happy, and ironically, starting pushing him together with Rathenhope. The fruits of that labor remain unseen. As Raisa progressed further along in her pregnancy, her moodswings did not lessen, leading her to more arguments with McDowell. Eventually, in June, after an offer to work for the Athena for a short while, she left Demaria with the ship, and headed to Tomin Kora where they were working on building offices. A few days in, she broke down and asked McDowell to join her, where they have remained, working with the crew, especially in the wake of the Quaquan massacre. After the first threat of the Phyrrian attack, the Athena decided to make for Palisade in hopes of finding a way to combat the threat. Instead of this, the ship and crew were lost to the third moon, where, in the crash, Raisa went into labor, and gave birth to her first child, a daughter to be named Remi Tiana McDowell. The crew made a desperate attempt back to normal space, which succeeded with the help of different allies, where she has returned with her family to Demaria. Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Pages with Badges Category:Mika_Web category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:PRTR-001_Web category:Saga Legends category:Jeff Ryan Web